User blog:Nobody700/The worst in the best
Now, what I like to ask may be a little cliche, but we all have to have this blog once in a while. What's the worst things about one piece? Now, personally this series is my favorite, and has only gotten better. But what is some stuff, that gets you a little ruffed. Here are my stuff. 1. Almost no one dies outside of flashback: I can name about less then 10 named characters who died in the story outside of flashback. Now, I don't think one piece should be a blood bath show like Gatz or berserker, but even naruto is better at death! I think a lot of characters can live, but come on, I know a few who should have died. Pell , that one old guy in skypeia who got hit by Enel, Megallan , most people in mainford war, Hody's crew with them becoming old, and lastly, the greatest example... The dog at orange town. What? I am serious. His death could have really showed luffy's rage, and it could make most people cry at the beginning. Now, I hope Vergo and Monet are dead, because it would show the new world is different. So their is a good chance this will be changed. 2. The anime: Now, it was really really REALLY good. Enies lobby and mainford war are great examples. But watching fishman and punk hazard arcs... I think it dropped value. I really think the anime got worst, with the animation itself. It looks cheap, now this is not oda's fault, and not REALLY one piece's fault, but just needs to be fixed. 3. Comedy villains: Now, let me say this. I love buggy. I like comedy villains in general. But some guys... Like Ceaser... WHAT?! He's comedy! He's a torturer of little kids, and killed a bunch of them. I know the series still hates the guy, but he's comedy? I forgive buggy, because he was not super bad in his own arc, but Ceaser is one of the worst characters in the series, as much as hody. So... WHAT THE HECK? Just make him evil, but hated. Not comedy. 4. Thriller bark: I like the arc, and their were awesome parts, but I saw some wasted stuff. What wasted stuff? Guess what! Not Moriah. He just got really lazy, fat, got cocky, and he got minor wounds from 2 types of super Luffy, zombie Luffy and Gear 2/3 Luffy. He also got hit by his ships mast, something Oars climbed. Now it's not him, I blame others. Perona had a stupid ability from making people depressed, which effected ZORO! Hogback was a little weak to me, but I liked what he almost was. Zoro VS Ryuto. That fight was pretty quick. I thought ryuto would be a lot tougher. Lastly, the zombie generals, 99.99 of them being defeated by Oars wasted good fights. Why? To show how strong Oars was? HE HAS THE SHADOW OF LUFFY AND HE WAS A SUPER GIANT! All in all, one of the weaker arcs, but had a lot of good stuff in it though. Just some wasted potential. 5. Caribou: Just like number 4. Logia. Crazy god love. Huge bounty. Really awesome design. How was he lame? I mean... Couldn't he have been a little cooler? But, this is more fanboy then anything. This one is just me. 6. Merry's death: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME CRY ABOUT A BOAT! THE FIRST TIME I EVER CRYED WATCHING SOMETHING! MARLY AND ME?! LIKE A DESERT! TOY STORY 3 ENDING?! I WAS ALMOST SAD! MERRY'S DEATH?! CRIED LIKE A BABY! HOW DARE YOU ODA! HOW... DARE...YOU...MAKE...ME...CRY...OVER...A...BOAT! 7. Marines have only... 5-10 strong guys: How is this possible? The marines are a world power. So how can they have so little strong guys. Not counting the fleet admirals, and admirals, and some others in vice admirals, most are weak. Why aren't the marines a little tougher? I'm not saying average soldiers, or blue guys, but some are just not so strong. Remember the bridge attack in Enies lobby? 200 marine commanders and captains attacking heavily wounded straw hats? Most were defeated with ease. Jeez! Most vice admirals in mainford were countered so easily by others. Even Shiki, killed hundreds of marines and destroyed half of mainford. Only two guys took him on. TWO GUYS! What about admirals?! We also have Maynard who got curbstomped by Bartolomeo. It's just sad. I know their are pretty tough guys, but most seemed overrated. 8. Bounties become useless: Aside from showing how deadly these guys are, they become useless later on. Most bounty hunters can't take guys over 200 million. New world bounty hunters get crushed easily. So, at a point, bounties stop helping bounty hunters, and help characters tell us how deadly a guy may or may not be. Which ones are your's? Do you agree or disagree? I love you one piece, but you annoy me sometimes. But you're better then most. Category:Blog posts